the_palace_keepers_of_edeltiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Palace Keepers of Edeltia Wiki
Welcome to the The Palace Keepers of Edeltia Wiki We are the Palace keepers of Edeltia! Lore The founding of Edeltia was a grand moment for it’s people. It provided a safe haven to it’s citizens, with elite protection, thriving economy, and the opportunities that it offered. It’s Eternal Overlord, Kroxon, was the primary founder and leader of Edeltia. A celebration was held for the great lengths that Edeltia has climbed in such a short time. All consuls were present, as well as the Overlord and his subordinates. Kroxon was preparing to make his speech, when a sour force emerged from the crowd. Two loud shots were fired, a consul and a paladin fell. Kroxon’s remaining men detained and executed the assassin, and the rest of Edeltia’s high command escaped safely. Such a terrible event couldn’t happen again. The Palace Keepers were founded shortly after this event took place. Mastering close-quarters combat, they specialize in garrison-type warfare and serve as a general protection squad for key areas within the capitol and during special ceremonies, like the one that the assassination took place at. These men fight with the courage and honor, driven by sheer determination and the thirst for rebel blood, defending what they hold dear: Edeltia. A former overseer, corrupted the whole entire palace keeper system. He broke the family, the code and most importantly, their loyalty. Now stands today, a new Overseer, titled General of Edeltia. General Krypxon, Overseer of the Palace Keepers. His history inspires people to never give up, with his battles between a strong empire. He never gave up, he stood up and fought with the strength that his fallen soldiers gave him, he was fearless. He had executed each and every order any officer can give him, he was a figure who stands beyond all palace keepers to lead them to divine glorious victories. Introduction The Edeltian Palace Keepers are the elite task force that are assigned to defend the borders of all over the colony of Edeltia at all costs to prevent chaos from emerging towards their great nation and to maintain peace and order within it. Tasked with guarding podiums and stages during ceremonies, setting up perimeters at different areas all over Edeltia's cities and even risking their own lives for the safety of their superiors. Its division is filled with the greatest swordsmen of Edeltia which are also specialized in other high-powered close-ranged weaponry as alternative arsenals other than their swords. They use their skill as an advantage to defend Edeltia such as cutting off an opposing rebellion and holding off threatening riots. Being an Edeltian Palace Keeper is considered as a high honor. They are highly loyal to their Overlord and their superiors. They have to keep their place and role to defend Edeltia, and if they fail to do so, they will face the trials of humiliation. An Edeltian only has on chance in its division that if they reached the peak of failure, they'll be exiled from the ranks of the division. Chapter 1: The Making of Palace Keepers One man, named Kroxon. Have taken two children with him, both Varxon and Praetaxon. They were trained viciously, merciless, and fearless. They both had the leadership and strength to lead an empire, their dad agreed. They all worked together to make a nation now known as "Edeltia." A nation of superior beings, being led by the Overlord Kroxon. Both Varxon and Praetaxon were made Generals shortly after the nation's first ceremony. They both had the opportunity to begin a new age, Varxon was deeply intelligent, merciless, and very mysterious. Shortly after the ceremony, he began constructing a division. Now known as the Military Police. Law enforcers of Edeltia, deeply trained to enforce law for the Overlord. The division expanded huge, spreaded to the whole nation. Praetaxon, was jealous of his brother. He wanted to be the same as him, but he hated him. Shortly, another speech was to be made from the Overlord. But then, two shots were heard, a Consul and Paladin were shot. The Overlord were protected by the Paladins, soon after. Both the Paladin and Consul had a place in the Nation and known to be the protectors of Edeltia. Praetaxon was scared, he didn't know what to do. The Overlord constructed a division now known as the Palace Keepers, fearless warriors trained on close-to-close combat such as shotguns and swords. Praetaxon, was then placed as the Overseer. He was a leader, but not a very good one. Chapter 2: Chaos of Edeltia The Nation was doing well, but the generals weren't. They fought over and over on who was the best, it created a big argument that included both the Military Police and Palace keepers to fight. The Palace Keepers raided the Military Police Headquarters by Praetaxon's orders. He was consumed of anger, jealousy, and power. The Palace Keepers dominated the Military Police, the Military Police had no clue. The headquarters were soon destroyed and half of the Military Police were decimated, Praetaxon and his fellow palace keepers began to celebrate the era of destruction. Shortly after the destruction of the headquarters, it was soon heard by the Overlord, Kroxon. He immediately called his son, to his office. Praetaxon had no clue what was going on, he was soon relieved of his duties as a General and Overseer, he retired and thought he was a Protector of Edeltia but he was now a lonely young Edeltian man who is living an ordinary life. He was stripped of his medals, his honor and authority. A new overseer rises, Overseer Ziwu. He was the fearless and strongest palace keeper to ever live, but Ziwu didn't know what to do, he was a soldier. Not a leader, the palace keepers began to fall. Ziwu went into the shadows while the palace keepers had no leader, soon. Ziwu retired after 3 weeks of his claim of being an overseer. A recently promoted officer, now known as Krypxon. Was made an officer, will he reach his goal to becoming an overseer? Chapter 3: The Destiny of Edeltia Krypxon began constructing the Palace Keepers up and well again, then awarded an officer now known as Ryhnne. He was his right hand man, a good inspiring figure with Krypxon. Krypxon started slowly and began training Palace Keepers to the best of the best, Ryhnne focused on discipline as he disciplined each and every PK at its max. The PK began to grow and be more known, the teachings from past generations have been passed onto these two. And now the leaders of Palace Keepers, shortly after ziwu's departure, krypxon was entitled as Overseer. Ryhnne was in rage while his thoughts were the opposite of everyone, he thought he was the one who deserved it, not him. He soon left Edeltia and followed the weakling Praetaxon, Krypxon began to construct a new set of officers with him for the long journey they're about to face. Then, a warrior of the Palace Keepers began to pop out as he was an inspiring figure to all below him, he led battles where no one would dare want to go and never gave up. He was then entitled as Centurion of the Palace Keepers, the right hand of the Overseer. HE ravaged through enemy territory and set a conquest to exterminate all those who oppose Edeltia, the former right hand joined back Edeltia, and wanted to fix his sins. He joined Palace Keepers and was given a chance to prove his worthy, he then worked his way up and worked very hard to be an officer and a friend of his former friend, Krypxon. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse